Gabriel: The Not So Sneaky
by Doodlez2012
Summary: In which Gabriel ultimately uses his shenanigans to help his brother, Castiel, hook up with his Tumblr friend, Dean, much to Castiel's embarrassment.


**A/N: Someone on tumblr sent me a prompt asking if I could write Dean and Castiel as tumblr users who meet and are fanboys and yeah... they also wanted some sexy time added in there. Sorry. No sexy time. **

**I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. So sorry.**

**Enjoy?**

**Oh! This is a teenage tumblr users destiel au. **

**Yeah...**

**-Carly**

* * *

"He's going to be a serial killer, Cassy." Gabriel said around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Gabriel," Castiel sighed wearily. It always came to this. Gabriel would come in and tease Castiel mercilessly about the crush Cas had on a guy he met through tumblr. Well Gabriel would also tease Castiel about the fact that he had a tumblr and was one of the better known fandom blogs out there, though Castiel denied it. "Please leave."

"No," Gabriel said, standing up at licking the last bit of chocolate from his fingers before walking over to Castiel. "I want to have some fun."

"Gabriel-what? No! Give it back!" Castiel shouted as Gabriel took his laptop, sent a quick message to Dean, changed his password and signed him out, ultimately locking Castiel out of his own blog. "Why did you do that?"

"So that you and this Dean guy, who is a serial killer, will stop dancing around each other."

"What?"

"I'm in control of your blog right now, until I say otherwise. Thank you and goodnight." Gabriel said bowing as he left the room.

With Castiel's laptop.

* * *

Castiel was...odd.

Or at least he was acting odd now.

It was just one of those things where one can tell, even thorough writing, that someone was acting odd.

It had started when he had called Dean "Dean-o" Cas had never called him "Dean-o" before and when Dean asked about it he got a cheeky reply back saying "since now." Castiel had never been cheeky before. So it was natural for Dean to feel a bit more then hesitant to meet him when Castiel suddenly asked a week after going, what Dean called, a bit off his rocker.

* * *

"You what?"

"Asked him to meet you." Gabriel causally said lounging on the sofa.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you want to meet him." Gabriel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it was.

"You don't go around asking random strangers on the internet to meet you. What if he is a serial killer and he kills me. It'll be your fault and I will haunt you till you die and then even after that."

"A bit morbid there Cassy. And wasn't I the one saying he was a serial killer?"

"Gabriel,"

"Don't whine, very unbecoming. Pack up we leave tomorrow and you're standing in the way of me watching Dr. Sexy." Castiel rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

"You're not really going to go meet him are you Dean?" Sam asked as he watched his brother walk towards his car.

"I am."

"He could be a serial killer for all we know."

"Well, if I'm not back in two days call the police and go looking for my body. Sam I'll be fine. Try not to get your panties in a twist. Dad thinks I'm going on some retreat. Have fun Sammy." Dean raised a hand as he backed out.

* * *

Castiel was nervous. That was the understatement of the year. Castiel could only keep replaying Gabriel's bit of advice before he had run off "Whatever you do, Cassy, don't have a quickie in the bathroom." And great now Castiel couldn't stop thinking about having sex with the guy. That was certainly going to be a great way to greet the guy. He could picture it now, "Hi I'm Castiel and yes I do have a boner over you even though I've never met you in person before now." Wait what?

His mind really had to stop going there.

He might not even be that attractive.

Couple of deep breaths.

Grandma.

"Hi, are you Castiel?"

...

...

..

.

Shit.

* * *

Castiel was odd. Not as odd as Dean found him in that last week, but still odd.

When he first introduced himself all Castiel had done was stare at him with wide blue eyes and an open mouth. Dean was pretty sure he had heard Castiel muttered 'shit' under his breath as Dean had sat down.

* * *

He was gorgeous.

Of course he was gorgeous.

Why the fuck was he so gorgeous?

Oh this was not good, not good at all. Castiel swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry like a desert.

Since when did he start using cheesy metaphors?

He was so screwed.

"Yes, I'm Castiel. You must be Dean." Castiel was able to say as Dean sat down opposite of him.

"So you're the infamous angel-of-thursday." Castiel swallowed again.

"Yes, and you are the infamous elder-winchester."

"The one and only" Dean flashed Castiel a smile.

* * *

Dean had never thought in a million years, angel-of-thursday, Castiel, would be so attractive. The almost black bed-head he wore, the vivid blue eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul.

Shit. He was using poetry descriptions again.

Not good, very not good. Well maybe just a bit good. NO, not good. Then Dean looked at Castiel and decided.

Very, very good.

* * *

Awkwardly, they both talked; about their blogs, whatever fandom they were becoming a part of at the moment, a little bit about their family. Castiel explained that his brother had taken his laptop the last week, which explained what Castiel had been acting so odd. They even took a cheesy photo together to prove to their followers that yes, they had actually met. And then they both went their separate ways, promising to keep in touch.

For the next couple of weeks things went back to normal. Sort of. That was, until Gabriel stole Castiel's laptop again and started sending messages to Dean. Including the infamous "I love you and want to suck your cock" message which Cas just about died of embarrassment when Gabriel told him about it.

"You are going to be the death of me Gabriel." Castiel moaned into his hands.

"I'm just trying to hook you up!" Gabriel said slapping Castiel on the back which won him a glare. "You'll be thanking me later."

* * *

"What the-Dean?" Sam asked as he peered over Dean's shoulder to read the infamous message. "This guy seems like a nut job."

"I think it's his brother Gabriel again. He said his brother did this a few weeks ago."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"No." Dean answered.

* * *

"So about that message..." Dean started a couple of days after the message.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. That was my brother Gabriel's doing again."

"Are you-" Dean started before he was interrupted.

"Cassy can- Are you talking to Dean? You are! Dean-o!" Another male entered the room Castiel was in and his face popped into the camera shot so that Dean could see him on skype. "Good to finally put a face to the name, not that I hadn't seen pictures anyway, Castiel has them plastered all over his room, he's thinking of making a blanket with your face on it." Castiel shook his head in his hands off to the side of the screen.

"Gabriel, get out of here!" Castiel said trying to push Gabriel out of the way.

"He's in love with you Dean-o. L-O-V-E looooove" Gabriel sang on his way out of the room. Castiel looked like he was going to jump out of the window.

"I'm so sorry about my brother-"

"Did that have any truth to it?" Dean asked cutting Castiel off.

"Huh?"

"Do you love me, Cas?"

"No." Castiel answered truthfully. He was young, going to college the next year, he didn't know what love was. But he did really, really like Dean. He watched Dean's face fall just a little bit.

"Oh."

"But I do like you. A lot." Castiel quickly added. "And maybe one day I would love you?" Oh dear god, he was digging his grave right now.

"I don't love you either Cas." His grave was dug and he was being lowered into it.

Damn the metaphors.

"But I like you too." Dean added and Castiel could feel his coffin being raised and the grave filling in. "And," Dean took a deep breath. "I think I could love you one day too. If you'd let me."

They both just smiled at each other.


End file.
